Steve Udelson
When Steve Udelson joined WSOC-TV's Severe Weather Center 9 team as Chief Meteorologist in 1997, he brought with him a wealth of experience in weather technology and a major interest in another science ... astronomy! Steve's background prepares him to talk about meteor showers as well as thunder showers. Steve's knowledge and extensive background in both sciences coupled with his capabilities as an internet surfer, play a major role in Steve's unique approach to what's happening in the sky and beyond. Steve is an Emmy Award winning Meteorologist. In 2006, Steve became the first Chief Meteorologist in Charlotte to earn the Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal from the American Meteorological Society. This means he has passed rigorous testing on his knowledge and communication of meteorology and related sciences needed to be an effective broadcast meteorologist. His interest in weather piqued as a student at the University of Maryland when he had the opportunity to co-op with the National Weather Service in Washington, D.C. for two years. After graduation, he put his B.S. degree in Physical Sciences to work at WCSH in Portland, Maine. In 1985, Steve headed south to work for WPEC-TV in West Palm Beach. Later, Steve accepted a position as evening weather anchor at WLVI in Boston, his home town. From there, he headed for WJLA in Washington, D.C. Prior to coming to Charlotte, Steve was the evening meteorologist for WFLA in Tampa for five years. Steve is married and has two children. He likes to spend his time off with his family doing anything outdoors. Steve enjoys running, gardening, and tennis. Meteorologist Receives High Honor: Steve Udelson of WSOC-TV has earned the American Meteorological Society's Certified Broadcast Meteorologist (CBM) designation, a professional recognition of the quality of his weather broadcasts. Udelson is the first broadcast meteorologist in Charlotte, N.C. to earn the new designation. Among radio and television meteorologists, the CBM designation is sought as a mark of distinction and recognition. The AMS grants the CBM designation to broadcast meteorologists who meet established criteria for scientific competence and effective communication skills in their weather presentations. The CBM is a new program, launched in January 2005 as an upgrade to the Society’s Seal of Approval program. “The Society’s Certified Broadcast Meteorologist designation clearly recognizes that the holders have the educational background and have been tested in their knowledge and communication of the sciences needed to be an effective broadcast meteorologist,” said AMS Executive Director Keith Seitter. “The general public can have added confidence in the quality and reliability of weather presentations made by broadcast meteorologists approved by the Society.” To earn the CBM, broadcasters must hold a degree in meteorology or equivalent from an accredited college or university, pass a rigorous written examination, and have their on-air work reviewed to assess technical competence, informational value, explanatory value, and communication skills. In addition to the initial educational and test requirements, CBMs have to earn professional development points in order to maintain their certification. These points can be earned by attending scientific seminars or meetings and similar activities. The AMS is the nation’s largest professional society for those in the atmospheric and related sciences. The Society, founded in 1919, has more than 11,000 members around the world. Category:Characters Category:Weather anchors Category:Eyewitness News Primetime Board